A Cyber-Powered Pilot!
A Cyber-Powered Pilot! is the first episode of Cyberverse. Plot We see Ben in a chair with Galvan instruments tweaking with the Omnitrix. Ben: Azmuth, what are you doing? Azmuth: Adding the Cyber Forms to your Omnitrix. They are more safe and powerful than the Ultimates. Ben: Cool. But could you hurry up, I've got a date with Julie. Azmuth: Human love? Aw. I wish I could feel that. But then I would not be the smartest being in the universe. Ben, angrily: Azmuth! Azmuth: Ok, Ben Tennyson. These Cyber Forms will prove effective against the Cyber Empire. Azmuth presses a large red button labeled Download. The Omnitrix glowed green. Ben: Finally. *dials Omnitrix, selecting Jetray* Ben slaps the Omnitrix down. Jetray: Jetray! ''Gotta go! Jetray zooms off Galvan Prime and into space towards Earth. Jetray: If I'm late, Julie will kill me! Jetray increases speed, almost instantly landing on Earth, and lands literally next to Mr Smoothy. Julie, irritable: Ben. You're late. Jetray reverts. Ben: I'm soooo sorry. Azmuth was keeping me too long for something he could of done in a push of a button. Julie: That's your excuse? Ben: Yes? What else can I say? Julie: The truth, Ben. Ben: That is the truth, Julie. Julie, suspiciously: OK. Ben: What'dya want to get then? Julie: A blueberry smoothie. Ben: OK. Wait here. As Ben goes in, Julie gets snatched by two Cyber Hunter, the lowest rank of the Empire. Cyber Hunter 1: About time! I was about to jump down and murder that Ben Tennyson. Julie: If you did, I will kick your evil butt! Cyber Hunter 2: Shut it, human girl! Ben and the other costumers hear this commotion outside. Ben runs outside the shop, after. Ben, in his mind: This is it. My first saving with my Cyber Omnitrix. By now, the Cyber Hunters were flying towards their mothership. Ben activates the Omnitrix's hologram interface, selecting Jetray. He slaps the watch down. Echo Echo: ''Echo Echo! '' Echo Echo multiplies into six more, then they do a sonic scream, that fails to reach the Cyber Hunters. The Echo Echos bound across the roof tops in hot pursuit of Julie and her kidnappers. Echo Echo slaps the Omnitrix, evolving and forming back into one. Ultimate Echo Echo: ''Ultimate Echo Echo! U. Echo Echo sends Sonic Disks flying at the Cyber Hunters, trapping them in Sonic Dooms. They seem immune to this. Ultimate Echo Echo: Wha? It has no effect? *scratches head* Dramatic Flashback! Azmuth: Human love? Aw. I wish I could feel that. But then I would not be the smartest being in the universe. Ben, angrily: Azmuth! Azmuth: Ok, Ben Tennyson. These Cyber Forms will prove effective against the Cyber Empire. End of Dramatic Flashback! Ultimate Echo Echo slaps the Omnitrix. Nothing happens. Cyber Hunter 2: Do you even know how to work the Cyber Omnitrix? You push two spikes in- Oops! Cyber Hunter 1: Shut up, you idiot! Ultimate Echo Echo pushes in two of his spikes, automatically evolving into Cyber Echo Echo, with a red colour scheme and with sonic micro-guns attached to his fingers. Cyber Echo Echo: Cyber Echo Echo! C Echo Echo uses telekinesis to lower Julie out of the air, and into his arms. He then sends the Cyber Hunters flying back at the mothership. Cyber Echo Echo reverts into Ben. Ben: Julie, are you okay? Julie: I am, since you saved me. Julie kisses Ben on the cheek. End of episode... Character Debuts *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) *Julie (first appearance) Villain Debuts *Cyber Hunters (first appearance) Aliens Used *Jetray (first appearance) *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo ***Cyber Echo Echo Trivia This is the pilot of Cyberverse. Category:Cyberverse Category:Series Premieres